Done
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Booth can't take it any more of Bren's stoned emotionless side


**Title: Done **

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Booth/Brennan or should I say none

**Classification**:: Hurt, comfort.  
Rating: T or FR13

Spoilers: Inspired by the sneak peeks of next week's episode**  
Summary: **Booth can't take it any more of Bren's stoned emotionless side.

**Warning: emotional moments.  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Fox, Hart Hanson and the people who created Bones

**A/N: Thanks to Pinkdrama for giving me this idea. And for all you support and for sticking with me. Don't get me wrong here I LOVE Tempe, but I have kind of had it. With her being so smart and not seeing what is so close to her.**

**This isn't my normal kind of fic, I know, please forgive me for this, but I HAVE to write it otherwise I'm gonna go nuts, blame it on my life being a mess right now or whatever you want.**

**Shadoe, I hope everything is okay with you and that you don't hate me.**

No copyright infringement is intended.   


Done

Angela was snuggled against her husband and sighing contentedly watching "The Pelican Brief" when her cell-phone started to vibrate and ring.

Groaning slightly, she stood up, and went to pick it up, looking at the caller ID she frowned.

"Booth?"

"Hey, Angela, am I bothering you?" He asked in a very uncharacteristic small voice.

"No. Booth is everything, okay?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

Surprised by her question, Hodgins came to stand behind her, encircling her waist with his arms.

"I can't do it anymore, Angela." Was Seeley's simple answer.

Angela frowned ones more. "Do what Booth?"

There was a long pause that was followed by a deep sigh.

"Work with her, love her. It's destroying me more than anything else. She's never gotten it, Ange. I know that what happened to her, her parents' leaving her behind, has been traumatizing for her, but this is too much even for me. I know as well as she does how much love is precious, but I'm starting to think that she wants to end up like most of the bones she's examining: cold and rough." Booth told his friend kind of bitterly.

"Oh, Booth, I'm sorry."

"The Army is calling me back for duty." He then let out.

"WHAT? They can't do that, can they?"

"They can, yeah, but I won't do it, I have Parker, I have served my country and paid the prize for it, but that's not the problem, Angela. I showed Bones the paper, she read it, and didn't even think twice before she said I had to do it! Has she learned anything at all from what she's seen since we're partners?" He asked with a hint of angriness in his voice now.

"Hold on, Booth, you can't give up on her like that. She's scared that's all."

"Angela, I'm scared too, and so were you, but you finally manage to take the risk, and be honest, do you regret it?"

Angela, turned her hand to looked a Jack, and smile before focusing her attention back on her cell-phone.

"No..." Was the response she gave Booth.

"She wants stuff she'll never be able to have, like guarantees that it'll work, that she won't be broken-hearted again, but that is impossible; no one can guarantee those things to nobody, and never will be because we can't know what tomorrow is made of. I quit Angela, it's over, I'm done..." The FBI agent said sadly.

"Booth, she loves you," Angela started, but he cut her off before she could go into anything further.

"If she really loved me like you think she does, she would take the risk with me, she would give us a change, Angela, and what did she do instead? She found excuses and pushed me away. If you really love someone, you find a way to be with that person no matter what. Hodgins and you are the living proof of it. I just called you to say good-bye, and that I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too..." She told him in a cracked voice as she ended the call.

As she turned to Hodgins, once more her eyes were brimming with tears. Jack held her tightly against him and let her cry silently until she was ready to tell him what Booth told her.

A few moments later, Angela looked up at her husband through her tears and said:

"He's giving up on happiness. He's giving up on them."

_**The end**_


End file.
